Rumour has It
by RoxyJaws
Summary: Sam and Danny are dating, but what happens when Paulina catches sight of them kissing while Danny's in his ghost form? Will Danny be able to keep his secret without making Sam look bad? One shot, DxS (SOME fluff), no PP. ENJOY!


**I did a thing! Man a road trip from Florida to Montreal can really get me inspired! Feel free to check out my other new stories (HttYD, RotG and Danny Phantom fics)**

**This is a no PP phanfic, but Danny and Sam are still dating**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Only the iPhone I used to write this.**

* * *

Paulina POV

Last night, I was out doing one of my favourite things to do, besides shopping. I spied on the ghost boy, oh he's so cute, someday he'll be my boyfriend! Anyway, for a ghost, he's pretty easy to spy on, but he always flies off before I can go seduce him :(

I saw him fighting some big robot ghost thing in the park. That thing hurt my ghost boy's arm, the robot's lucky it got beaten by the ghost boy or it would have had to face me and my perfectly manicured nails!

So after my ghost boy put the other ghost in his tube thingy, I saw him go to the ground. I figured, this was the perfect time to seduce him, so I started walking towards him, but I had to hide behind a tree because some other girl just ran to him! She wasn't even that pretty, but she looked familiar. The worst part is that he was talking back!

They walked together and sat by a tree, obviously I followed them, and I ended up in the bushes nearby where I got little twigs ALL OVER MY HAIR! But I would do anything for my love!

She started tending to his arm that was bleeding because of that stupid robo-ghost. They were talking and laughing but I couldn't hear them. I DID get some very important information, though. That girl was the goth girl Sam! Doesn't she already have a boyfriend? Yes, she's been dating that Fenton loser, not that I care who's dating who in the loser class, I just know everything.

Anyway, after she finished taking care of his arm, she stayed there a while, the _nerve_ of that girl how can I make my move if she _stays_ there! But what she did next was worse!

She leaned in and the next thing I know, my ghost boy is making out with that goth _freak_! How could she!? How could she make out with my ghost boy!? How could she cheat on _HER_ Danny with _MY_ ghost boy!?

Quickly, I took out my phone and took a picture. Danny needs to see this, because if that goth freak thinks she can stand between me and my love, she must be destroyed!

Danny POV the next day

Boy, what a night I had last night! I had to fight Plasmius, _then_ Ember, _then_ Technus, _then_ some random ghost I don't know, _then_ Skulker! It's a miracle that I only got injured once, in the end. Skulker sliced my arm, but I think it's pretty much all healed now, thanks to my super healing. And thanks to Sam, there probably won't even be a noticeable scar.

I must admit, I have to give my friends more credit, I mean I _say_ I fought Technus, but Tuck did _most_ of the job. As for Sam, well she's the one who kept tossing me the thermos which helps a lot, but mostly, she helps me heal and gets me in a good mood after all the fighting. Jazz says Sam's very important to my mental sanity.

I hope I see her soon, because I'm gonna _need_ more mental sanity for this day full of tests I have ahead of me. I see someone out of the corner of my eye and hope it's Sam, but when I turn my head, it turns out to be Paulina. Why is _she_ at my locker?

"Hi Danny" she says in a 'aw poor baby' voice. It throws me off.

"Um... Hi?" I say.

"I'm sorry, but I have bad news for you and someone has to tell you"

"Oookay..." I say, wary of what she has to say. Then I spot Sam at her locker and add "but make it quick"

"Your goth girlfriend cheated on you" she says, with a bit of venom in her voice.

What? What is Paulina trying to pull? I _know_ Sam's not the type to do that "nope, I don't buy it" I say.

I'm about to leave when Paulina pushes a picture in my face. I take it. It's a picture of me and Sam kissing last night. The first thing that comes to my mind is that Paulina's been _stalking_ me. Then I realize that I'm in ghost form on this picture which explains a lot. So _that's_ why she called Sam a cheater!

My mind starts racing. If I want to keep my secret, some sort of reaction is expected. Right now I must look kind of shocked, which is probably pretty good, but... Ah man, Sam and I are gonna have to fight or something or Paulina will _never_ let this drop! Well, there's no time like the present I guess.

Okay, how do I pretend get mad at Sam? This is gonna be tough... How would I react if instead of me this were... Gregor? _Oh..._ Ok, that should do it.

I turn to her with a frown and I could hear Paulina smirk. Sam was already looking in my direction confused and my frown only confuses her more. I walk to her and as soon as Paulina's behind me, I drop the frown and wink at Sam to let her know I'm not really mad at her.

When I get to Sam, I show her the picture and say "What were you doing making out with that _white haired freak!?_" That may have come out louder than I expected, I was thinking of Gregor. Everyone in the hallway turned their heads.

I look in Sam's eyes. As expected, she seems shocked at first because I'm accusing her, then she sees the picture and is confused by my accusation, _then _she gets it.

"Wait... Danny, it's not what you think! I was just treating his wounds then-" Sam said. Wow... She _sounded_ like she just cheated on me, she's good.

"Then what, you had to give him mouth to mouth!? He doesn't exactly look unconscious!" I throw at her... Man I kinda feel guilty for talking to her like this, but I have to admit this whole situation is kinda funny.

I start walking away from her and she chases after me.

"Danny please! Wait! It wasn't my fault!" Sam begs as she chases after me. Man, she sounds on the verge of tears.

I don't say anything and keep walking, with a frown and I try to get some sadness in my face, but I'm not that good of an actor and I just feel like laughing right now.

Finally I reach the door to outside. Sam's right behind me. Lucky for us, no one's out here (though maybe it's not that lucky since it means class is about to start).

I turn around and just like me, I can see that Sam is also about to explode. I check behind her and see that no one's watching.

"Coast is clear" I say with a chuckle. Then we burst out laughing. When we calm down, I say "sorry about that, Paulina spotted us and she just shoved the picture in my face... It would have looked suspicious if I didn't get mad or something"

"It's okay, I understand, you did the right thing, but you really gave me a scare there! I thought you were mad at me"

"Sorry... I tried to wink" I say sheepishly.

"Well I didn't see it. Your acting was pretty good... I'd even say a little _too_ good, I was starting to wonder if I _did_ cheat on you" Sam says as she puts her hands behind my neck.

"Well I was thinking of Gregor... What about you? You were a pretty good actress" I wrap my arms around her.

"I was just thinking about if you were really mad at me... If I were really losing you" she says sadly.

I capture her lips in a kiss I've wanted since I saw her this morning and pour all the passion I could into our brief kiss to compensate for the fight we had to fake. We pull apart too soon and I look in her beautiful eyes and say.

"That's how I was supposed to say good morning"

Sam laughs then she says "so what now? The whole school thinks we're fighting"

I sigh and feel my phone vibrate "I don't know, but now I know Paulina's been stalking me"

I check my text. It's from Tucker:

_'Dude! What was that all about?! Are you guys okay? You're not fighting are you? Oh please don't break up, you two belong tog-'_

This is all I read, he wrote a whole wall of text! I chuckle and show Sam.

"First thing's first, we have to talk to Tucker" I tell Sam.

"I'll say! Wow, he really gets into it! He even put a link to a song here" she chuckles. "But what do we tell everyone else? I don't mean to be cheesy, but I like walking down the hall hand in hand."

"Well... As much as I hate to say it... The only way I see it is to blame Phantom. These people love Phantom so much it might not matter to them. Otherwise, Paulina might get off my back."

"That does seem like the logical approach. I'm impressed!" Sam mocks.

"Hey! I'm smart! So we could say that Phantom was lightheaded and exhausted by the fight and it just happened, then you pushed him away, honestly, I don't think Paulina stuck around long enough to deny that" I say.

"Sounds like a plan, but I think it's time to get to class, you have a math test and we're already late"

"But we're already late anyway! And I have to make up with my girlfriend!" I pull her closer.

Sam leans in real close, our lips almost touching. She whispers "Danny?"

"Yes?" I whisper back with a smile.

"Get to class" she whispers and pulls away. She walks to the door.

"Oh that wasn't fair at all! You are so gonna pay for that later!" I join her inside.

* * *

**So, how was it? You liked? You loved? You hated? You feel totally and 100% neutral about this story? Let me know!**

**(in other words, R&R plz!)**

**~RoxyJaws~**


End file.
